


Have A Nice Flight

by Sherloaf_and_Beljohn



Category: Dark Dreams Don't Die
Genre: Airplane Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but like, i mean slight, is this not a thing, omg, that stuff is embarrassing man, why is that a tag omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloaf_and_Beljohn/pseuds/Sherloaf_and_Beljohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if you know what i mean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have A Nice Flight

This wasn't part of his flashback. David squirmed in the tight quarters of the airplane bathroom, his fingers slipping on the wet surface of the small counter. His legs weren't supposed to bend this way, but he had no say in the matter; the more noise he made, the more suspicious the flight attendants got and it increased his risk of being found. A deep chuckle erupted by his ear, causing David to twitch away from the warm ghost of a breath. 

"You certainly don't seem to be complaining about the situation you're in." David opened his mouth to retort, but a hand firmly grasped the underside of his knee, pushing his leg further out as the body above his pressed closer. A small whimper instead sounded in David's throat, and he swallowed. His other arm was awkwardly draped around the man's shoulder, holding tight onto his uniform to prevent himself from slipping from the bathroom counter. 

In the tight space, he could smell the man's cologne, it made him dizzy, and his head fell back against the dirty mirror, his mouth opened, panting slightly. The man, Phillip Cheney, smirked against his throat, mouth sliding open to close around his Adam's apple. One of his hands pressed against the counter, supporting David on the slippery surface, the other working at the zipper of the other male's pants, working to release the bulge protruding from beneath. 

David's back arched against Phillip's chest, swallowing down his own gasp as palm rubbed against the bulge. "Sto--" his throat constricted, and he swallowed again. Phillip leaned in to drag his teeth along the outer shell of David's ear. His hand moved again, yanking at the waistband of David's pants and throwing them to the floor in a heap. Grinding their hips together, David felt Phillip's own erection, and he shuddered at the pleasure spiking through his body. "Nng--" 

Two fingers pushed against David's mouth, and he parted his lips to let the fingers roam his mouth, curling his tongue around the two digits. Phillip's left hand, still gloved, wrapped around his thigh to yank him forward, and the two men rutted against each other, more pleasure spiking through his veins and heading straight to his crotch. 

"Hurry up," David groaned around Phillip's fingers. 

"Now, now, don't be in such a rush, Mr. Young," Phillip smirked at the glare on David's face, finally pulling out his fingers as his other hand reached over his thigh to yank down his boxers. A soft moan released from his mouth as his cock sprung free, the tip already wet. Pushing one finger against his entrance, Phillip prodded and traced the sensitive flesh, causing David to buck against his finger. 

"God... just... do it...!" the brunette groaned. 

"If I don't prepare you, it will hurt quite a bit. Unless..." Phillip's teeth sunk into David's neck, and the latter had to bite his lip hard in order to muffle the moan that tore free. His cock twitched, and the pressure in his groin built a little more. "My, my. You're quite the masochist aren't you?" Phillip smirked smugly, suddenly pressing both fingers inside of David. The latter arched, moaned, and bucked his hips to relieve the pressure in his groin. 

The small bathroom was warm, and the mirror was slightly fogged up. David knew the plane wasn't that crowded, but that didn't mean he wanted to get caught by one of the few passengers. The slight burn was dwarfed by the pleasure that clouded David's mind. The relief the fingers provided was good, but he needed more. Phillip sensed his urgency, and began to thrust his fingers deeper, searching for the small bundle of nerves that would have David seeing stars. 

Spreading his fingers, Phillip pressed his hand hard against David's entrance, and the moan that reached his ears told him he finally found it. Rubbing his fingers, twisting them, thrusting them, over and over he hit that spot, and David found the pressure in his groin building quickly. His breathing quickened, and even though the pleasure brought him so close, he didn't come. 

Groaning in frustration, David pushed his hips insistently against Phillip's hand, trying to release. When the fingers retracted, however, he whimpered at the loss. Barely hearing the sound of Phillip's zipper, he saw the blonde's hungry gaze fixed upon him from the corners of his eyes. Glancing down, he saw Phillip smear the wet substance from his fingers onto his own erection, and David's throat tightened when he saw Phillip's cock in the dim light of the bathroom. Raising his hand from the counter, David reached for his own erection, but Phillip pushed his hand away, instead bringing it to clasp with the other hanging over Phillip's shoulder. 

At the mercy of the taller male, David's head hung back slightly as he waited impatiently, panting. Phillip grasped David's hips with both hands firmly, bringing him so that he was almost handing over the counter as the tip of his cock pushed past his entrance. Phillip waited, pulled out, before pushing in again, just letting the tip breach David's sensitive entrance. Breathing in shakily, David breathed out his frustrations, body craving what Phillip had to offer.

"Just... fuck me already... God... just fuck me..!" He moaned, and Phillip's lips pulled in a smug smirk. Pushing forward, David's body was pressed against the counter as he was finally filled. There was a slight burn, as they didn't have any lube, but the pain was welcome to David, and he ground his hips as best he could, pinned between the counter and Phillip's half-clothed hips. 

"So tight... amazing," Phillip breathed, using his hands on David's hips to piston in and out of the brunette. Nearly crying with relief, David held onto Phillip's shoulders for dear life as the blonde's cock pushed in and out, in and out. 

Holding onto David, Phillip stepped back, balancing David with his legs around his waist. Holding him up against his chest, Phillip brought David up and down on his length, hitting deeper inside as the brunette moaned and whimpered with pleasure. He increased his pace, the sound of skin against skin echoing slightly in the small bathroom. "Gonna fuck you raw," Phillip murmured roughly, his fingers digging into David's bare hips. "Gonna fuck you until you can't walk." 

Whimpering in response, David's fingers clutched at Phillip's shirt, trembling. He was so close, so close. As his head fell back and his mouth opened, Phillip pulled away, holding him just above his wet cock. Nearly crying with frustration, David tried to inch down Phillip's chest, but he was held firm by the taller man, and Phillip walked back slightly to sit on the covered toilet with David straddling his legs. "If you want to come, you have to work for it." Phillip said with his infuriatingly smug smile. David's hands pushed against his chest, and Phillip leaned back against the wall, watching him with amused eyes as David lined up his entrance with Phillip's cock. 

Sinking onto Phillip's cock, David's head lolled back as he moaned. His own legs felt weak, but he leaned up enough to feel the pressure in his groin disappear. Sinking back down, he began to ride Phillip, groaning as he felt his cock go deeper. Sitting completely down, David rolled his hips, and felt the tip finally hit the same bundle of nerves. 

Phillip's hands, which had been still ever since they moved to the toilet, came up to push David's sweatshirt up, revealing a slightly toned stomach. David threw his sweatshirt to the floor, leaving him in only a t-shirt. Rough hands smoothed up and down his chest, and David twitched when Phillip's thumbs brushed over his nipples. Almost immediately, Phillip's fingers latched onto David's steadily hardening nipples. Phillip watched as David writhed, grinding down onto his cock. 

Leaning forward, one arm slung around David's lower back, and Phillip's tongue laved over the pink buds. "Ahh--...!" Dragging David across his lap, Phillip met David's thrusts as the two reached their peak. Phillips grunted as David felt himself tighten, and the brunette felt blunt nails scrapped down his back. "Haah...!" 

Phillip's arms encased David, tightening to an almost painful point. Teeth dragged down his throat, chest, digging into the skin, leaving a sting and red welts. Eyes shutting painfully, David's back arched as much as he could in Phillip's grasp, and his thighs shook as he finally came. 

The two men stayed where they were, their panting slowly stopping as they came down from their climax. David slightly pulled off as Phillip's cock fell out, and he shivered as he felt liquid drip from his entrance. Phillip grimaced. 

"You're lucky I bring an extra set of clothes from now on." David rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and help me clean up."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm surprised this game doesn't have more fics, like the whole game is just asking for a bunch of crack fics to be made
> 
> im not gonna complain tho


End file.
